littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Kelvin
"If you'd like, I could rub hands for you. Nothing heats up a body like friction. " - Sean to Chloe Sullivan, CoolSean Kelvin was a student at Smallville High School and a psychotic metahuman with the ability to absorb heat and project icy energy from his body.Contents show PersonalityEditSean was always known to play with the affections of teenage girls, as he made a move on Chloe Sullivan.Powers and AbilitiesEdit Sean using heat absorption.Added by David Kaique﻿Heat Absorption: After falling into a kryptonite-exposed lake, Sean Kelvin gained the ability to suck and or remove heat from all living beings including Kryptonian Clark Kent. This usually killed humans, although Clark Kent quickly regained consciousness through his healing factor.Ice Control: After being exposed to green kryptonite, Sean Kelvin gained the ability to control ice, and was able to project beams of ice at will.Durability: Due to his his accident, Sean also gained some degree of superhuman durability. This was strongly corroborated when he was thrown across the pool by Clark, but was largely unaffected. This absence of pain and increased resistance against impact might be connected to his altered physiology.Season OneEdit Sean absorbs the heat out of the fire.Added by David KaiqueWhile playing football, he fell into an icy lake, infested with kryptonite, and gets trapped within it. He manages to free himself, but his skin was turned blue with cold. By reaching his shivering hand at a weakly bonfire, he absorbs the heat out of the fire and warms himself. Sean realizes that by stealing the body heat of others, he stays warm for at least a day, trading the survival of others for his own. Sean kills Jenna.Added by David KaiqueSean pays a visit to his girlfriend, Jenna Barnum and steals her body heat, rendering her to an ice statue as she crashes to the floor, shattered into a thousand pieces. He then set his sights on Chloe, but she was saved by Clark Kent. Sean frozen in a block of ice.Added by Samantha's MomBy absorbing Clark's heat, he is strengthened, but Clark manages to survive it. As he tries to drain the heat from other people, Clark manages to hurl him into a nearby pond. Sean, unable to control his power, sucks the heat from the water around him, encasing himself in ice.1Chloe ChroniclesEditChloe and Pete Ross discovered a secret underground laboratory built by Dr. Donovan Jamison, Dr. Steven Hamilton, and Dr. Arthur Walsh. The doctors were mining and using kryptonite to try and find a cure for meteor freaks. They had the bodies of several meteor freaks, including the frozen body of Sean Kelvin. Sean was barely alive, encased in a block of ice.Chloe and Pete caused an explosion. As they left the lab, they saw Sean's block of ice melting as they climbed out to safety. His current whereabouts are unknown, but it is unknown if he is alive, however, due to the heat of the fire caused by the explosion, it can be assumed he survived. It is unknown whether the explosion killed him though.[[Category:Non-Disney characters]